The present invention relates to an environmental testing system, and more specifically to a detection system for detecting volatile organic compounds and a method for detecting humidity with this detection system, wherein the detection system can be used for low and/or high temperature tests, and automatically regulate humidity, temperature and air exchange rate of the test environment as required by the test environment.
With the continuous improvement of people's living standard, people's demand for environmental quality has also been greatly improved, especially for the environmental indicators of the living environment, so as to protect the human body from the injury of formaldehyde and other toxic substances. However, many indoor materials and products contain such toxic substances as formaldehyde. In order to secure health of the human body, the release rate and release characteristics of such toxic substances as formaldehyde contained in the indoor materials and products need to be detected, especially to be detected in a certain high-temperature environment, so as to obtain the qualified indoor materials and products and make people have a good living environment. Therefore, a detection environment meeting the requirements needs to be provided, so as to improve accuracy of the detection. During detection by the detection system, the temperature and humidity in the test chamber need to be detected and controlled, which is conventionally achieved by installing a temperature sensor and a humidity sensor in the test chamber to detect and control the temperature and humidity in the test chamber. The humidity sensor is prone to damage during the high-temperature detection, which results in high maintenance cost and inconvenience in use.